


A Road Not Followed

by the_writer1988



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Canon Divergence - Captain America: The First Avenger, Friendship, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Pre-Avengers (2012), Romance, Slow-burn Tony/Steve, Stony - Freeform, Team as Family, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_writer1988/pseuds/the_writer1988
Summary: What if Nick Fury chose to involve Tony Stark in helping to integrate Steve back into society when the super-soldier was found in the ice?How much would everything change?MCU AU. Slow-burn. Eventual Steve/Tony.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My first Steve/Tony fic... 
> 
> This fic will follow the MCU to some degree but there will be a lot of changes as to how certain events happen. This is likely to be a long fic.
> 
> Tags will be updated as the story progresses as the rating will rise to an M/E at some point.

**A Road Not Followed**

**Prologue**  
9th October 2011

The last thing Tony expected when he returned home was to find Nick Fury sitting casually on his sofa, one leg crossed over, waiting for him. Tony walked straight over to his bar, failing to acknowledge Fury as he poured himself a drink. He only did when he turned back with a glass in hand, taking a sip from it to stare straight at his intruder. “Breaking into people’s homes and disabling their security system again, are you?” 

After all, Fury had done so before, just after Tony’s press conference when he had announced himself as Iron Man. 

“Only when I want something from you, Stark.” 

Tony sipped his drink. “I reserve the right to say no.” 

Fury rose, placed his hands behind him and started to walk forward. “I have a request for you, something which I hope you will help us with. However it may be a sore subject for you.”

Tony frowned. He didn’t like the sound of it but he disguised his expression by raising his glass to cover his mouth. “It’s something related to dad.” It was an astute observation. It had to have something to do with Howard Stark. Tony’s relationship with him hadn’t been pleasant. His memories of him were not of the loving nature. Howard Stark’s only saving grace was the video he had left for Tony to find which had resulted in Tony saving his own life from poisoning. His father had appreciated him but hadn’t known how to show it.  
“In a roundabout way, yes,” Fury ducked the accusation well. “It is about Captain America.” 

Tony’s expression remained stony. He didn’t react. 

With no answer from him, Fury continued. “We found Steve Rogers body on a SHIELD expedition: an expedition which you do continue to contribute to.” 

“Only because my father spent most of his life searching for him. I wasn’t about to cut it off when he died,” stated Tony, sounding a little harsh in his tone. He’d had the option of cutting the yearly expedition off but it didn’t cost much to run and it wasn’t like he had to be personally involved in the search himself. He slipped his hands into his pockets and walked forward. “And why would SHIELD need my help with Captain America’s body?”

“Steve Rogers is alive. He’s been frozen in ice for seventy years, the serum has been keeping him alive,” explained Fury, watching Tony carefully with his one remaining eye. 

Tony grimaced. “Again, why would you need my help?” 

“Rogers will need orientation back into the world. We cannot think of anyone better prepared to do so than Tony Stark himself, a futurist.” 

“You’re trying to butter me up.” Tony was not falling for it. “Let’s say I agree to do this, what do you expect me to do? Babysit him?”

“We would hope you would take time out of your schedule to help educate him on the twenty-first century. Bring him up to scratch, integrate him into the world. And you have connections to the people he knew: Howard… Peggy… ”

“So do you,” interrupted Tony. “You easily tick all of those boxes.” 

“But I’m not a futurist.” 

Tony pursued his lips. He didn’t want to get involved. His feelings about Captain America were complicated. He wasn’t the man’s biggest fan. Oh, he had been when he was younger… but now? But could he really taint Steve Rogers with the personality of Captain America when the two identities could be completely different? 

Could he be that shallow?

His father would not have hesitated. 

He’d spent the majority of his life searching for him, ignoring his own son, making the search his priority. And yet…

_He said I was his greatest creation…_

Howard hadn’t shown it that well and had never told Tony he was proud of him. And yet Howard Stark had been. He had just been unable to show it to his own son.

Tony sighed. “I’m going to regret this…”

“You might not,” interjected Fury, already knowing the answer that was coming. 

“I’ll do it.” 

**To be continued...**


	2. One: Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews for the Prologue! I know it was short but the chapters will start to get longer but may remain short for a few chapters yet. 
> 
> Each chapter will alternate between Tony and Steve's POV. This chapter: Steve.

**One**

**Steve**

**16th October 2011**

It still felt strange to be living seventy years into the future. Steve wasn’t sure he would ever get used to it. There was so much to catch up on, to learn about… The world he had grown up in was gone, replaced by something… He couldn’t explain it. The world was different, changed, moved on… 

He’d been unfrozen for a week now. The day after he’d woken up and tried to escape SHIELD custody, Steve had been shipped off by Director Fury to a Retreat, where Steve could acclimatise and adjust himself to his new time period. He’d been given a simple room, one which was tailored to his tastes and the simple life he had once lived. They hadn’t overburdened him with new technology but he had been introduced to television, the internet and a mobile phone. So much had changed in his time asleep that Steve did wonder if this was all a dream. 

They hadn’t given him full access to the internet either. He could search some things up but not everything. He couldn’t even search for Peggy or Howard. He wondered if they were still alive. If they were, they’d be old by now. What didn’t they want him to know about them? Surely there would be no harm in learning about the fates of old friends? 

He spent a lot of time in the gym, exercising, seeking to keep his mind away from the events that had brought him here to this time. He had lost so many good people in his life. He hadn’t expected to survive. His whole suicide mission had been a success, with one snag. 

Steve had lived when he should have died. 

He’d survived frozen in years for seven decades. How had his body kept him alive after all this time? Nick Fury hadn’t explained it much, only that the serum had provided Steve with the protection he needed for all those years, hidden deep down, frozen in ice. 

The retreat itself was in an idyllic location, secluded away in the middle of nowhere, where Steve could recover in peace. The house was surrounded on both sides by a forest. Wild animals roamed through the terrain and the moss around the trees had started to extend across the house itself. It was protected and hidden well. 

Steve was mostly by himself at the retreat, though he had a cook who provided him with different meals each day and a personal trainer. He didn’t feel he needed a personal trainer but Adam was also a licenced therapist on SHIELD’s payroll, who was there for Steve if he needed to talk about any issues he was having with adjusting to the twenty-first century. 

Most of all, Steve was lonely. 

He needed someone to talk to. 

\- - - - -

The day did come when he received a visitor. He’d been at the retreat for eight days. He was spending more and more time in the gym as the days went by. He just felt more comfortable in that environment than elsewhere. 

He’d put the weights down and reached for the towel on the back of the chair, only just noticing the man standing at the door to the gym, with his hands in his trouser pockets, watching him intently with brown eyes. He had a goatee and black hair and looked vaguely familiar to Howard Stark… _Must be a relation…_

The man spoke as Steve watched him, beginning to stroll forward with his hands remaining in his pockets. “My father used to talk about you all the time.” 

Ah, he was a son then. 

“Howard?” asked Steve. He wanted to be sure. 

The man nodded. “Howard Stark. My father.” The man walked further into the gym, keeping eye contact with Steve. “He lost a good friend the day you were lost. He spent countless years searching for you.” 

Steve felt his heart warm at that nugget of information. 

“And it cost him time with his son.” 

Steve had a feeling Howard’s son wasn’t here because he wanted to be, rather that he was obliged to be. It sounded as if Howard had wanted Steve back in any way possible and had sought him out for years, neglecting his own family in the process. “I’m sorry Howard did that to you.” 

The man shrugged. “He’s dead now, it doesn’t matter.” He stopped in front of Steve. “Tony Stark.” 

Steve could sense the tension between them. “If you don’t want to be here…” He didn’t want to be around someone who had an obvious dislike of him. 

“No, it’s fine. I agreed to come. If I didn’t want to, I didn’t have to say yes.” Tony turned away. “Seeing you brings back memories I wish I could forget but the problem with being a genius is, is that you never forget.” He looked at Steve again. “I’m not here to fight you or dislike you. I’m here to help you, if you want it.”

Steve moved forward, closing the gap between himself and Tony. “Help with what?”

“Acclimatising you with the twenty-first century. You’ve missed a lot,” revealed Tony. “If you’re gonna make that transition, you need someone around. I’m not the most reliable person but if Fury is going to try to start the Avenger’s Initiative again, we’re going to be seeing a lot of each other.” 

Steve frowned. “Avenger’s Initiative?” 

“Ah, shit. Shouldn’t have said that,” groaned Tony. “Forget I said it.”

“I can’t really now you’ve told me,” replied Steve, amused. “But I’ll humour you. You said you’re here to help me. Why can’t I find anything out about Howard and Peggy?”

“Let’s sit down,” suggested Tony. “Living room?”

Steve nodded and led the way to the lounge. Steve sat on the sofa and Tony sat on an arm-chair opposite him. He could see Tony looking visibly uncomfortable, as if he was dreading the upcoming conversation. An uncomfortable silence brewed between them. 

“I said my father was dead.” 

Steve nodded. 

“He died twenty years ago. As did my mom,” said Tony quietly. “Car accident. He was drunk at the wheel. Took them both out in one hit.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Doesn’t matter now. It’s long in the past now,” replied Tony. His voice was sombre and his expression sad but then it abruptly changed and his features brightened. “Peggy Carter is alive though.” 

“She is?” Steve nearly bounded out of his chair. He had thought she might have passed away.

“She’s ninety-one now.”

“Can I see her?” He wanted to make sure she had lived the life she had deserved to have. He still had feelings for her, still loved her… But he had wanted her to be happy. 

Tony fidgeted. “She’s…. not in the best frame of mind. She suffers from Alzheimer’s disease. She doesn’t recognise people... She will not be who you remember her to be. But… if you really want to see her, I can take you.”

Steve’s lips twitched. “I’ll… think about it. Thank you.” 

\- - - - -

Tony didn’t just inform Steve about the respective fates of Howard and Peggy, but also informed him on the revolutionary technology that had made many breakthroughs in the last seventy years and how far society had come since the Second World War.

He left Steve with a data-pad, filled with all the information Steve needed to understand the new world he was a part of. It had history, geography, best places to eat, places to visit… Tony had said he had compiled it himself. It also had a list of ‘must-see films’ which Tony had downloaded onto an external drive which Steve could plug into the television and watch whenever he wanted. 

Before Tony had left, he had told Steve that he would help him when he could, though his work with Stark Industries could keep him away for a time as they were in the middle of a big project which was due to launch early next year. 

Tony intrigued him. He hadn’t told Steve much about himself, other than the business side of things and the personal details of his parents. Steve wasn’t sure if he really knew the man at all from one meeting. He had sensed the hostility between them but it had mellowed after a few hours, giving Steve the sense they could become firm friends if Tony let go of whatever dislike he had of Steve. 

If Tony had been neglected by his own father because Howard was too busy searching for Steve… _I can understand that. Howard should never have neglected his own child to look for me. Never._

He resolved to make it up to Tony when he could, though how he had no idea. 

Steve looked out of the window, thinking about what he’d lost. “I may have lost Howard and Peggy… and Bucky…” 

Yet he had also gained something out of those losses.

_Tony._

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony may come across as a bit hostile towards Steve. He and Steve never really got on from the moment they met in Avengers. The difference here is Tony is going to have to try his best. This story is a slow-build for a reason. They've got to be friends first before they can love. Steve obviously feels hopeful about Tony. But he doesn't know about Tony being Iron Man yet either... 
> 
> Next chapter... Tony's POV.


	3. Two: Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Pepper discuss Steve...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in posting this chapter. I found it difficult to write and I think a part of me wasn't too sure whether to include the notion of Tony and Pepper being friends-with-benefits. In the end, I did but that was the reason for the delay in finishing this chapter.

**Two**

**Tony**

Tony left his meeting with Steve feeling more positive than when he had felt going in. It hadn’t gone as badly as he had been expecting. He’d felt bitter of Steve Rogers for years because the way his father had always prioritised searching for him rather than spend time with his own son. As a result, Tony had not gotten along with his father. 

Now Steve was here and Tony was supposed to help him acclimatise to his new surroundings. The guy had been frozen in ice for decades, unaware of time passing around him, unaware that people he loved were long gone. Though Tony had helped fill in some of the gaps, Tony still wasn’t sure on whether it would be wise for Steve to meet Peggy again. 

He remembered as a child how Peggy used to tell him wonderful stories about Captain America and how much she still waited for his return. Even though she had been married for many years, Tony had understood and realised a small part of her heart would always be with Steve. She’d married a good man who had understood her prior feelings. He hadn’t held it against her. Though Tony wondered if that was because, even if Steve had been found, no one would have considered he’d still be alive, her husband wouldn’t have to worry. 

In all likelihood, Steve should be dead. 

But he was here now and Tony’s responsibility to an extent.

How was he supposed to help Steve? That was the niggling question on his brain. He’d given him plenty of information on a data-pad he’d left behind to help bring him up to speed but reading wouldn’t be enough. 

Steve needed to experience the world in order to feel a part of it. 

Tony groaned. “I’m going to have to take him sightseeing, aren’t I?” he muttered.

It wasn’t something he was particularly looking forward to.

\- - - - -

He waited until Pepper finished work. They had dated for a few months before deciding a romantic relationship didn’t work for them. Remaining friends had been the best decision they could ever have made. Though Pepper remained CEO of _Stark Industries_ , Tony had a large role in continuing the future of the research and development department. He didn’t want to stay on as CEO. His talents were better used elsewhere. 

He’d invited her over for dinner which she readily accepted. Several nights a week Pepper ended up having dinner with Tony, a habit which they’d kept to since their dating days. It just seemed normal for them. They even had a friends-with-benefits arrangement going on though they rarely took advantage of it and it was usually Pepper who instigated it. Since breaking up a year ago they’d only slept together five times. Doing so helped with stress and enabled them both to relax. It didn’t complicate their friendship at all, not when they knew how well they were in bed together and how they could satisfy one another. They never felt guilty after their nights, just happiness they could help each other out. 

The first time they had slept together after splitting hadn’t been intentional. They’d both had bad days, ended up drinking a bit and in bed together. It was only in the morning that they realised what they had done and that they’d enjoyed it. And so they had made an arrangement that sex wasn’t off the table, rather it was on it if both conceded to it. 

Tony had stopped bringing women home as well. He was so self-conscious about the Arc Reactor that only those he trusted could see it and know the full truth of it. And it was always difficult for him now-a-days for him to extend his trust to outsiders. 

Pepper arrived, looking stressed and harried. Her hair, which was usually immaculate, was a mess and her cheeks were flushed red. 

Tony knew instantly it was going to be a friends-with-benefits arrangement tonight. Four previous times had been instigated when she’d arrived at his home looking like this. 

“Something has happened,” he commented, watching her carefully. 

“The buyers and sellers…. Everything, Tony! We’re facing one of the biggest losses in our stock in years because of one single mistake made by the financing department!” Pepper shouted. “Sometimes I wonder why I don’t just quit from this job!” 

“Hey,” said Tony, stepping forward. “It’s because you are the best person for it.” 

“Really? I know I’ve proven myself so many times that I am capable but people still want to undermine me!” she retorted. 

Tony shrugged. “It was the same with me, Pepper. Just forget about it. We can have a nice dinner and talk about anything other than work. These things will fix themselves. You know they do.” He pulled her into a hug. 

She buried her head in his shoulder. “I know…” she breathed out quietly. “Tony,” she gripped his shirt, “I’m really looking forward to tonight. I really need it.” 

Oh that was definitely a hint she was after sex. Tony didn’t mind. The arrangement would only last until one or the other began a relationship elsewhere. That was the agreement they had made once they had decided their relationship wasn’t working out. 

“After dinner though,” he said. Sometimes they had sex before dinner and then again after dinner. But Tony really needed to talk to her before he allowed himself to drown in the sexual pheromones. 

“Don’t worry. I’m too much of a mess to instigate it now,” she replied. She pulled away from him. “I’m going to have a shower… and I really hope you show me a good time later, Mr Stark,” she winked at him. 

Tony shook his head. “Always, Miss Potts.” 

\- - - - -

Dinner was a cordial affair. He’d ordered in Chinese. Pepper was dressed in a blue, short dress. She always dressed provocatively when they had one of these nights. It was easier for both of them. 

“You wanted to talk about something?” she asked. 

“Yeah, I do.” Tony cleared his throat. “This is classified information but you know how I am with that -”

“You tell me everything,” she smiled knowingly. 

“SHIELD asked me to help them. They found Captain America in the ice,” he explained. “He’s alive. In fact, now in a rehab facility getting used to being alive seventy years out of his time. They want me to introduce him to the world, get him acclimatised to it.”

“Now that I wasn’t expecting,” she muttered. 

“Believe me, I wasn’t either.” It was still difficult to comprehend that a dead man was alive. Hard to believe they had spoken. His feelings on Steve were complicated. 

As a very young child, Tony had been in awe of the man, had religiously read his comics and idolised him… Tony had become disillusioned with the man. The amount of times his father had missed important moments in Tony’s life because he was too busy continuing his search for Captain America had finally reached the point where Tony’s awe of the man had turned into deep, resenting anger.

Howard Stark had never stopped searching for Captain America. It had been detrimental to Tony and his relationship with his father had soured. By the time Tony was a teenager he had hated Captain America. He had taken his father away from him. A part of him wondered if Tony’s relationship with his father would have been the same if Captain America had never existed. A part of him hoped it would have been different but there was no way of ever knowing.

“Tony?” Pepper looked at him. 

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. “I’ve already agreed to it. And I’ve met him. I told him a few things.” 

“Such as?” Pepper prodded. 

“About Howard being dead. And how Peggy is in a nursing home. I said I could take him to see her if he really wanted to.” 

“Do you think it is a good idea?” she asked. 

Tony shrugged. “I don’t know. I know it might harm both of them. Peggy isn’t all there… Seeing Steve again could do irreversible damage.” 

“I cannot really advise you on this, Tony. You have to decide. If it helps Steve…?” She left her sentence as a question, something for him to dwell on. Pepper was good at that. 

Tony clasped his hands, hanging his head down. “Thing is, I’m not sure I can do this.” 

Pepper looked at him quizzically. “Why not? You’re never one to shy away from a challenge.” 

“Honestly? I resent the man Steve Rogers is, what he represents. I didn’t have a proper father because of him. Howard was far more interested in looking for him then spending time with his own kid.” Tony sighed and leaned back in his chair. “I know I shouldn’t blame Rogers. It’s not his fault my dad preferred him over me… I want to get along with him, get to know him. I really do. I had to bite my tongue a few times just speaking to him earlier!” 

Pepper leaned forward and took one of his hands in hers. “Tony, you need to think about this over night before you make a decision. You have committed yourself to helping him, regardless of the outcome of this conversation. What you are asking is how can you not mess this up? Both of you must have different ideologies, different views of life. You have to discuss these things and gently ease him into modern day values. Take him to places in the city, maybe even go to the movies. Try to do friend-type stuff with him.” She squeezed his hand. “But most of all: ignore everything you feel about him. You need to look at him from a new angle, a new way and not judge him on what your preconceived notions are.” 

“I know, Pep, I know,” he answered quietly. 

“I know it will be hard, but it may be worth it in the end,” she finished. 

\- - - - -

When he walked into the kitchen the following morning he found Pepper wearing one of his t-shirts and frying eggs. 

“Have you decided what you are going to do?” she asked as he approached her. 

“Yeah, I think so,” he replied. “I’d like to introduce him to you first. If I’m going to be around him so much, I’d rather he got to know you. Then maybe show him how S.I works, what we do… Let him meet a few people. Then, if that goes well, I can then take him around New York, see all the sights.” It seemed the best idea and order to do things in. 

“Good,” she smiled. “I’m glad you’ve decided to give him a chance. I know you do not really want to, but I think you two will be good for one another.” 

Tony doubted it. Pepper hadn’t even met the man. “Maybe. Maybe not.” 

Pepper’s face brightened. “You might be surprised.” 

She was insistent, he could give her that. Ideally, he hoped she was right.

Only time would tell. 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FWIW - Tony and Pepper tried dating but it didn't work out. Since this is a Stony fic I still wanted them to be close but still respect one another. Their friends-with-benefits arrangement is only active when neither are in a relationship. 
> 
> Next chapter - Steve's POV in which he visits SI and meets Pepper Potts.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know what you think!
> 
> Updates should be every two weeks but I will try my best to update once a week if I can :)


End file.
